


Could You Stop?

by Vixen13



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Wade, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Identity Reveal, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Sexual Coercion, terrible science, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Prompt:Peter’s spidey-senses extend to Wade’s every move, especially when he touches himself. Queue awkwardness and Peter finally confronting Wade to ask him to stop masturbating so goddamn much.http://spideypool-prompts.tumblr.com/post/151714807465/prompt-89I diverged a lot from this prompt, I feel like. Oh, well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pyroperception](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyroperception/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Could You Stop?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735185) by [tomatohead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatohead/pseuds/tomatohead)



> I picked a doctor at random. Mariah Crawford is from the old animated series. She was the first person that came to mind so I used her. lol
> 
> This is dedicated to Pyroperception who gets onto me for only ever writing bottom Peter even though I wholeheartedly believe Spideypool switches on the regular. XD
> 
> I couldn’t think of a title for this and when I asked K_Vader for advice, her suggestion was hilarious so I used it. <3
> 
>  
> 
> _Please note: This is mild dubcon._

Peter had assumed that the worst part of being electrocuted by Electro was simply that he had been electrocuted. Nobody else had been hurt. Well, except for Deadpool but that hardly counted. Not only had Deadpool recovered within a minute, he had acted like it was an invigorating massage.

After Electro was dealt with, the two partners went their separate ways as usual. Peter was still feeling a little odd, but that was hardly unusual given the circumstances. He passed out the moment he collapsed in his bed.

The next morning, Peter found that he had experienced a wet dream sometime during the night. His briefs were soaked and sticky. It had been a long time since something like that had happened, but it wasn’t necessarily a red flag indicating that something was off. Peter had cleaned up, shrugged it off, and put it out of his mind.

The rest of the day slowly proved that something was indeed wrong. Random pains in various body parts would flare up and fade quickly. His spidey sense would go off for no reason. Spots would randomly itch and then be gone as quickly as they started. But there were no lasting injuries or marks on his person.

Worried, and mostly over the malfunctioning spidey sense, Peter suited up and dropped in on Dr. Mariah Crawford in order to ask for her assistance. They spent the evening and most of the night running all sorts of tests. She had some ideas, but needed to study the data more in order to decide where to go next. So Peter left her to it and promised to stop by the next day.

On his way home, he spotted Deadpool flagging him down on a rooftop. Was he having the same issues? It would be pertinent to ask. So he dropped down with the intention of questioning the merc.

“Spidey! I haven’t seen you all night! Had to catch this purse snatcher all on my own!”

“Yeah, about that. It seems my powers have been messed up since I got zapped. Have you had anything weird-”

Peter was cut off my Deadpool’s dramatic, face slapping gasp. “You’re _broken_?!”

“I wouldn’t exactly say-”

“It’s okay! This is my destiny! What I’m meant for! I’ll help you, Baby Boy! I’ll take on all the bad guys until you’re better!” Deadpool was practically vibrating with barely contained excitement.

“What? Wait-”

“I’ll get started right away!”

“No you-”

“It’s okay! You don’t have to worry about me! Best behavior! Scout’s honor!”

Before Peter could attempt to say anything more, Deadpool was off and running. Any attempts on Peter’s part to stop the merc were thwarted. Deadpool seemed convinced that Spider-man was just worried about the usual violent antics. Which Peter was, but he also didn’t need anyone doing his job for him.

Whenever Peter managed to catch up with Deadpool, the man would already be in a fight. So Spider-man would end up having to help. Before he could do much more than web up criminals and call the police, Deadpool was off again. It was exhausting trying to keep up with Deadpool’s non-stop energy.

Of course, the whole ordeal clued Peter in on one very important thing: The random pains and burst of spidey sense were not random. They were in direct correlation to Deadpool. Whenever the merc got shot, Peter would feel it. It would throb and then fade as it healed on the other man’s body. Whenever Deadpool was about to get hit, Peter’s spidey sense would go off.

Peter had no idea why this was happening, but it was more imperative than ever to get Deadpool to sit still and listen. That ended up an impossible task. Eventually, Peter lost track of the man. He was exhausted and his body was rather upset at the phantom pain it kept having. Defeated, Peter headed home. He’d have to look for Deadpool tomorrow after some much needed sleep.

Though first thing first, Peter needed a shower. He was under the hot spray, just standing there and enjoying it, for fifteen minutes when it happened. It started out as just a warm and pleasant feeling. Not one he’d differentiate from a normal response to his relaxing body. However, the feeling grew, tightening his belly and sending waves of pleasure through his system.

It felt like he was being jacked off, though he most certainly wasn’t touching himself. He slapped his hands against the shower wall, back bending forward against the onslaught of ever increasing pleasure. It was as if he could feel the results of an action, but not the action itself. It was strange and overwhelming.

The feeling reached a sharp point, sending Peter to the edge of orgasm and then flooding his system with the loopy feeling of endorphins. Except, that didn’t last long. Instead of sticking around and making him feel sleepy, it quickly tapered off, leaving him reminded of his still aching member.

Before he could even decide what to do, it started up again. Peter panicked. This couldn’t be happening, could it? It was Deadpool. Peter knew that deep inside of him but really, really didn’t want to accept it. That healing factor of Deadpool’s would mean that this could go on for a while, right? That’s what this immediate return to sensation meant, right?

With a groan, Peter dropped to his knees. His body could feel everything, but it didn’t mimic Deadpool’s physical symptoms. Which meant no bleeding, no bruising, no broken bones, and most importantly, no orgasm. If Peter pushed himself over the edge, Deadpool would keep going. Peter couldn’t decide which was more torturous: Being edged for an unknown amount of times, or being forced to make himself orgasm more times than his body could handle.

He moaned as he hit that edge again, panting for breath. His body felt too hot. The press of steamy water no longer felt comforting, it felt burning. Lifting a trembling hand, he flipped the water off and continued to stay on his knees as the pleasure built back up again.

Surely Deadpool would fall asleep eventually. How long could the man keep this up? Peter both did and did not want that question answered. He couldn’t live like this. He needed to form a plan. Needed to find a way to get Deadpool to sit still long enough to-

“Fuck!” He hit the edge again and his hand flew to his throbbing member, squeezing it lightly. Touching himself was both a relief and a torture. He wanted to find completion so bad it hurt.

Peter was heady with need. Floating on a cloud of his own bodily reactions and those of someone else. His hips thrust forward unconsciously into his fist. Just like that, all rational thought left him. He rubbed light and fast, chasing after an orgasm that was dangling to enticingly in front of him.

Orgasm hit at the same time the sensation peeked again. Peter had never cum so hard in his life. His entire body shook with the force of it, a shout being ripped from his throat. Pushing back, Peter sat on his butt and leaned up against the side of the shower, catching his breath. His mind was fuzzy and sleepy, still spiraling off somewhere far from earth in the warm afterglow.

Just as his cock was finally softening, sensation lanced through it again. Peter moaned in distress. He felt like screaming, crying, and begging all at once. He was going to kill Deadpool the next time he saw him. That was a fact.

By the time Peter finally crawled to his bed and passed out from exhaustion, he had cum three times and was a tembely boneless mess. Whenever he woke up, there would be hell to pay.

 

~*~

 

“Spi- _Oof_!” Deadpool didn’t get to finish his greeting before being hit square in the gut by Spider-man’s webs. It knocked him over onto his back.

Spider-man didn’t stop there. He completely cocooned Deadpool, making sure the hands were especially immobile. Once completed, Peter marched over and lifted deadpool over his shoulder like a rolled up rug.

“Uhhh… You okay there, Spidey?” Deadpool asked, a little nervous. “I’ve been good! I didn’t kill nobody! You’d be so proud!”

“Shut up!” Peter snapped, walking off towards the street to hail a cab. “If you had fucking listened to me last night instead of running off ahead of me, none of this would have happened!”

“Oooo, you said the F word.”

Peter trembled with rage. “We’re going to see a specialist and you’re going to sit still and allow her to run every damn test she wants. Key words: _Sit. Still._ ”

“Ya know, I’m not a huge fan of-”

“I don’t care!”

“Is this about you being sick?”

“Yes.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you!” Spider-man waved at the passing cabs, ignoring the looks he was getting for the situation.

“Well, I’m all ears now.” Deadpool pointed out.

A cab stopped and Peter tossed Deadpool in the back seat. “Stay put!” He ordered before hopping into the passenger seat.

The cabbie was someone he had saved once and the man refused to take any sort of payment for the trip. He thanked Spider-man for his work and wished him good luck when they arrived at their destination. Still, Peter felt bad since Deadpool had rambled the entire way there. Surely, that deserved some kind of compensation.

Hauling out his noisy cargo, Peter made his way inside Dr. Crawford’s lab. She was surprised to see him so early in the day and carrying a mercenary to boot. She quickly hurried them into her lab and locked the door for privacy.

“I know what’s causing all of it. It’s not random. It’s _him_. Every time he’s in danger or gets hurt, I feel it. He was with me when Electro shocked us. We were zapped at the same time, if that makes a difference.”

“Wait wait wait, _what_?” Deadpool asked as he was unceremoniously dumped on an exam table.

“You heard me!” Peter snapped. “Every time you get shot, or stabbed, or burned, I feel it!”

“ _Ohhh_ … No wonder you’re mad.”

“O-okay,” Dr. Crawford was scribbling on a clipboard as fast as she could. “So I’ll need to run the same tests on your friend.” She smiled politely at Deadpool.

“I would give you a thumb’s up, but I can’t!” Was the happy reply.

“Right…”

Hours later Peter and Dr. Crawford were comparing the data and discussing theories. Deadpool was in the corner doodling on a spare notepad. He seemed content to stay out of trouble as the concept of hurting Spider-man bothered him a great deal. It was the only upside to all of this.

“I’m afraid I just don’t have funding, resources, and lab assistants to accurately define and undo this. It’s neurochemical which is a tricky field. Without detailed tests and analyses, anything we do has the potential to cause harm.”

Peter sighed and leaned back in his chair. There was no way Deadpool could sit still long enough to work this out. Peter needed help. He needed the best tech and a team of people and help keeping Deadpool grounded…

“What about Stark Industries?” Peter suggested. “I could call in a favor. You think you could work with them?”

“ _What_?” Deadpool tuned into the conversation. “You want me to trust my brain to Iron Dildo? He hates me!”

“ _You_ will heal!” Peter snapped. “Or do you want to knock me out of crime fighting for good?”

That caused Deadpool to hunch his shoulders and look guilty. “No…” He pouted.

“Behave and Stark won’t have a reason to do anything.” He turned back to the doctor and asked politely. “What do you think?”

“Well if they’ll have me, I’d be happy to join forces with them to fix this. Nobody wants to see you out of commission.”

“Thank you.” Peter said with emphasis. “I’ll go make the call.”

 

~*~

 

“This is what you get for teaming up with crazy people.” Tony stated unsympathetically. He stood with his arms crossed, frowning at the duo in front of him. Deadpool made to say something in response, but Spider-man’s head whipped around so fast it stunned everyone in the room.

“Behave.” He growled.

Deadpool stuck his tongue out, which just made an odd indent in his mask, before sticking his nose in the air with a pout.

 _Well, at least he’s listening._ Peter thought and turned back to Tony. “Can we just work on fixing this?”

“Let’s get a more detailed scan of your brains, then.” Bruce said kindly and waved them over to some complicated machinery.

It was late by the time they finished after hours of tests. Nothing was yet determined and everyone decided it was best if the two stayed at the Tower. They were assigned rooms, next to each other so Peter could keep an eye on Deadpool if need be. Peter just prayed this wouldn’t take any longer than a day or two.

“Go straight to bed. Don’t stay up late causing trouble.” Peter warned.

“You sound like an old man!” Deadpool complained as he walked inside his room. He poked his head back out to give Spider-man a cheesy smile. “Wanna have a slumber party?”

“No. Go to bed.” Peter stormed into his room and immediately went to take a long shower to help relax the tension in him.

He had been flipping back and forth about telling Deadpool of the other problem or not. There was no guarantee that Peter could stop the masturbating issue if he never blatantly told Deadpool about it. On the other hand, Deadpool might decide to have fun with the information and make Peter’s life hell until it was fixed.

On the upside, he made it through the shower into bed with no incident. On the downside, right as he was about to fall asleep, it was happening again. Peter cursed a long and fluent stream of words that would make a sailor blush. Maybe he could just ride it out. Maybe Deadpool just needed to rub one out in order to get to sleep.

No such luck. By the third edge, Peter couldn’t take it anymore. Pulling on his mask, he tore out of the room in only his pajamas. Deadpool’s door was unlocked as if he was expecting company, which just annoyed Peter all the more. He marched in and slammed the door shut behind him, making his way angrily to the bedroom door.

Swinging the next door open, Peter found Deadpool on the bed, dick in one hand and a box of tissues in the other. The activity stopped at Peter’s sudden entrance and Deadpool quickly covered himself with the blanket. Though Peter knew it had less to do with embarrassment, and more to do with insecurity about the damaged skin.

“Spideyyy! Did you change your mind about the slumber party? You have some crazy timing.”

“Stop doing it so much!”

Deadpool blinked. “Doing what?”

“That!” Peter angrily pointed at Deadpool’s blanket covered crotch. “Do you have any idea how much you do that?! It’s not normal!” Peter was well aware that he was on the verge of hysterics, but couldn’t find it in him to calm down considering he still had a raging hard on.

There was a long pause as Deadpool noticed the aforementioned raging hard on and added that to Spider-man’s recent behavior since this whole thing had started. That’s when it clicked. Peter could tell the moment that the man figured it out and found himself blushing over it. He was grateful for his mask.

“Ohhh! I’m sorry. The healing factor-”

“I’m aware!”

“If I knew, I wouldn’t have been in such a rush. I would have made it nice for ya!”

“Wha- That’s not- Don’t do anything!”

“Aww, come on! Think of the possibilities!”

“No! No possibilities! Just stop or I’m taking your hands with me!”

They stared each other down for a long moment before Deadpool raised one hand and pinched his own nipple. Peter inhaled sharply, one hand flying up to cover his own. 

“Stop that!”

Deadpool didn’t stop, he just ran his hand down his chest seductively. “Can you feel that?”

“No! Stop trying!”

He dug his nails into his hips and Peter hissed in response. “Oo! You can feel _that_!”

“I will web you up!”

“I’ll get out eventually.” He shrugged.

“What is _wrong_ with you?!”

“Think about it! You’ll never have a chance like this again. All the joy of being a top and bottom all at once! That doesn’t interest you?”

That wasn’t something Peter had thought about. His brain stalled for a moment before immediately jumping back into the land of No. “That would only interest you!”

“Liar. Have you ever touched yourself in the back before?”

Peter had no interest in talking about this. “I’m not discussing this with you! Now or ever!”

The hand under the covers moved again and Peter dug his nails into his palms. “Don’t worry, Baby Boy. I’ll make you feel real good.”

“I don’t want to feel good! I want sleep!”

Something happened, Peter wasn’t sure what, but it made his knees feel like jelly. The sensation was no longer just on his penis. It was moving to all sorts of places, sending bolts of pleasure through places Peter rarely touched. Did it normally feel that good? Why did Peter suddenly feel so naive about things?

“Deadpool, wait-”

“Wade.”

“What?”

“Call me Wade.”

That seemed far too intimate, given the situation. Peter wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to address the man as such. Then it was happening, a sensation slowly blooming around his hole. Nerves exploded in Peter’s stomach. He really hadn’t done anything like that before.

“Wait!”

“It’s okay, Baby Boy. I’ll go slow. Make sure it doesn’t hurt.”

“Why?” Peter choked out, trying a different tactic. “Why are you doing this?” His legs were getting wobbly and his breathing was picking up.

“Well your pants are all but begging me. Look, you’re already wet.”

Peter couldn’t say why he actually looked, but he did. Deadpool was right. There was a wet spot forming from where his member was pressed hard against the fabric and leaking precum. All because of Wade.

Embarrassment and annoyance raged inside of Peter, yet disgust and anger were surprisingly lacking. Why wasn’t he more bothered by this? Why was his mind racing to all the possible scenarios that Wade had hinted at?

A soft click caught Peter’s attention. Looking up he saw a tube of lube in Wade’s hand. That was ominous. Peter was both afraid and anticipatory. He did and didn’t want to know what that would feel like.

“I’ve never done it.” Peter blurted out in a rush.

Wade paused, head tilting to one side as he studied Peter. “You don’t have to panic, Spidey. I don’t want to upset you. I just want to make you feel good. I want to make you happy.”

Peter’s chest tightened, but he couldn’t understand why. This nervous feeling of worry and affection didn’t have a reason to be happening. Was it Wade? Was this his terrible ill conceived way of getting closer to Peter by taking advantage of the circumstances? Was Wade really that enamoured of Peter?

“Wade…” Peter breathed the name with more desire than he felt to see what would happen. The result was strong. Excitement rushed through his limbs and up his spine hard enough that everything tingled. A lump formed in his throat.

 _Shit._ Wade had it bad. But what was Peter supposed to do about that? He didn’t feel prepared to just-

“Fuck!” Peter’s knees gave out and he hit the floor. A phantom something was inside of him. Pressing and rubbing against all of these enticing places he didn’t know existed.

“There ya go, just like that.” Wade’s voice was thick with desire.

Before Peter could regroup, the sensation intensified. A moan ripped from him. There was a faint burn to it, but the pleasure overpowered it easily. He wanted to grip himself, wanted jerk off right there on the spot. But… He wasn’t alone in the room.

Wade shuffled around on the bed to get into a better position. “Right… _There._ ”

Peter let out a shout, dropping forward and catching himself with one hand on the floor. That was certainly not a feeling he’d ever experienced before. Is that was the prostate felt like? That seemed like it would be far too much on the receiving end. He could barely handle it second hand. However, Wade’s moan seemed to indicate that the man didn’t mind it at all.

“I… It’s…” Peter’s brain wouldn’t work long enough to form words.

There was a crinkling noise. Peter looked up to see Wade holding a condom in one hand. “Give in, Baby Boy. Your inhibitions are keeping you from having fun.”

A choking noise was all Peter could form as a response since Wade started teasing his own prostate. Peter trembled violently. He wanted it. There were so many reasons why he shouldn’t do this but he couldn’t remember a single one of them. Right now his body was screaming for relief and there was a willing partner waiting on him.

A partner. A friend. Someone he trusted. With his life. What was a little sex between friends? Peter would have double checked with his rational brain, but it was no longer functioning. So sex it was.

Two steps and Peter was on the bed, snatching the condom out of Wade’s fingers. By the time he had it rolled on, Wade looked like he was about to explode with excitement. Peter ripped the sheets away to find Wade’s pants hovering at mid thigh. Having no patience left, Peter just used his super strength to rip crotch of the fabric apart to allow for free movement. That action seemed to really turn Wade on.

“Fuck, yes! Fuck me you stud muffin!” Leave it to Deadpool to try and ruin the mood, but Peter was too far gone to care.

Wade quickly moved his fingers out of the way and Peter pressed into that tight hole. It was definitely a unique sensation. Filling and being filled at the same time. Wade threw his head back and moaned while Peter just trembled at the sensation.

His hips thrust of their own accord, seeking out completion when his brain fried from too much sensation. It was crude, mindless, and quick. It wasn’t long at all before Peter was cumming, filling up the condom in strong bursts as his orgasm made his ears ring.

When his vision cleared and he could focus again, Wade was giving him a disappointed look. “Really? Minute man, aren’t you?”

“Shut up. That’s your fault.” Peter growled, pulling out. For all of his misgivings about having sex with Deadpool, that had been surprisingly mundane.

Wade held up another condom as Peter was cleaning up with the box of tissues. “You got a healing factor too, right?”

Peter stared at the shiny package for a moment before thinking to himself, _Fuck it._ He was already in too deep. May as well enjoy the ride while it lasted. The worst decisions made the best stories, right? He took the condom.

Since Wade was still rock hard, he stroked himself until Peter’s cock was back in action. Slipping on the new condom, Peter pushed back into Wade. It was tighter than before as Wade’s muscles were already healing from their lax state. However, Wade seemed to enjoy the forceful entry. Peter was intimately aware of that fact since pleasure burst through his ass at the same time.

“Why are you enjoying this so much?” Peter gritted out.

“What’s there not to enjoy?” Wade breathed before moaning again. “Oh, yeah, Spidey. Give it to me hard.”

That shouldn’t have been as erotic as it was. Peter started up a slow pace, getting used to the sensation it caused. His stomach was tight with need and his nerves alight with sensation. Before he realized it, he had picked up the pace.

“Tilt your hips.” Wade begged. “Pound my love button!”

“I hate you.” Peter growled but angled his hips as told. He knew exactly when he hit Wade’s prostate because they both cried out when it happened.

“Shit,” Peter shivered. “That’s too much.”

Wade shook his head side to side violently. “It’s just right! Do it again! Harder! Better! Faster! Stronger! Daft Punk me!”

Peter took hold of Wade’s legs and bent the man in half to get a better angle. Taking a deep breath, he decided to do this superhuman style and prayed he wouldn’t black out from it. But now that he was doing this, he really wanted to know what it would feel like to be done in such a way. And what better way than to do so second hand? Especially since he would know exactly when to lighten up since he could feel Wade’s pain.

Wade tried to say something but Peter started pounding his hips. Whatever Wade intended to say was cut off into a gurgle. Peter’s hips were almost a blur of speed, every impact rocking Wade’s body into the bed. The room immediately filled with both of their crazed shouts of passion.

The feeling being “too much” was an understatement at this point. Peter’s vision narrowed and only years of practice fighting through desperate times kept him focused and his hips pumping. Wade looked like he was in heaven. Felt like it, too. Peter’s body sang with the combination of both their pleasure.

Everything was too intense. Too much for Peter to find completion, though his body desperately sought it out. Wade didn’t seem to have that problem. When he finally climaxed, he seemed to just keep going. Ejaculate continued to dribble in a constant stream from his cock, heedless of the back to back dry orgasms he was having.

Wade’s continuous peeks of pleasure finally brought Peter over the edge. Though time was a loose concept. He had no idea how long they went at it. But when orgasm hit, the world floated away from Peter. It was a long time before he came back to his senses.

Opening his eyes, he found himself cradled on Wade’s chest, his limp member still inside of Wade. Cum was leaking out the edges of the condom and making a mess between them. They were both covered in sweat and Peter’s pajamas were sticking to him because of it. Peter groaned and blinked a few times, trying to gather his wits.

“You okay, Baby Boy?” Wade whispered.

“Did I pass out?” Peter rasped.

“Sure did! You musta had fun. You sure as hell pumped _me_ dry.”

“Well thank fuck for that.” Peter grumbled as he pushed himself up on shaky arms and slid out of Wade with a hiss. He immediately collapsed onto his side, breathing heavy as he pulled the condom off and carefully cleaned himself up. “I may have to lay here a minute to recover.”

“Take aaaaall the time you need!” Wade said happily, his voice still a bit loopy from the afterglow.

Peter wanted to respond. Talk about how he needed to go take a shower. How he should go back to his room. How this might affect them in the future. How Wade needed to not broadcast what just happened to the whole world. Instead, Peter promptly fell into an exhausted and dreamless sleep.

 

~*~

 

Peter wasn’t quite sure how he felt about waking up in another man’s arms. Wade was possessively wrapped around Peter, snuggling in so tight it was like he was trying to fuse them together. Or to make sure Peter didn’t try to sneak out. Which was a fair suspicion.

He didn’t feel ready to deal with the consequences of his actions last night. Especially since he had experienced Wade’s extraordinarily strong feelings for him. That was going to be a problem. Wade was sensitive to such things. Fragile even. And Peter had no idea what his own feelings were.

Frankly, Peter hated casual or one night stands. He was far too easily attached and would put so much of himself into others. It’s why he tried to protect people he cared about with everything he had. It’s also why he kept other heroes at arms length. He couldn’t afford to get invested in someone that risked their lives every day.

The only reason Peter had even allowed himself to get so close to Deadpool was because the man couldn’t die. However, Deadpool had a bad habit of disappearing without a word for random amounts of time. Not to mention his emotional and mental instability. Of course, that had gotten a little better since hanging around Spider-man so much.

But all of that could be ruined in an instant, depending on Peter’s reaction right now. Well… Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to test the waters? They were friends. Peter trusted Wade, despite everything else. And obviously the sex was good. There were worse fish in the sea, for sure. And Wade did make Peter laugh. That was important, given his usually stressful life.

Taking a deep breath, Peter pushed against the arms entangling him and sat up. Yawning, he stretched his cramped muscles before looking down at Wade. The man in question was awake, watching Peter like he would attack at any moment.

“I need a shower and clothes.” Peter mumbled, his voice still heavy with sleep.

“Sure…” Wade said quietly, sitting up as well.

There was a long awkward pause as they both just sat there, unsure of what to say next. Peter rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. “It’s getting late. We need to get ready to go to the lab.”

“Yeah…”

Reaching over Peter pulled Deadpool’s mask up over his nose. Wade just sat there in stunned silence and allowed it. Pulling up his own mask, Peter leaned in and left a quick peck of a kiss on Wade’s lips. “It was fun.”

Wade gaped as Peter got up and headed out the door. That should buy him some time to think, at least. Wade was too curious to not want to follow through on what Peter felt about the situation. Hopefully, by the time they talked next, Peter would have an answer for that.

The day seemed to stretch out forever. Deadpool was unusually quiet and everyone seemed a little stunned by that. So much so that they didn’t notice how quiet Spider-man was as well. Peter was lost in his thoughts most of the day.

When they went back to their rooms that night there was more awkward silence between them as they stood outside their respective doors. Finally, Peter spoke. “Well… Good night, then.”

He walked away from the still silent Deadpool and into his room. The door hadn’t even finished closing before Wade burst through it with force, slamming it shut behind him. Peter turned around with forced calm and stared Wade down.

“Why?!” Wade blurted out, his hands flailing around in an attempt to find more words and failing.

“Why what?” Peter deadpanned.

“Why did you kiss me?!”

“Did you not want me to kiss you?”

“Of course I do! That’s not the point!”

“Then what is the point?”

“ _You_ don’t want to kiss _me_!”

“Well obviously I did.”

“That’s why I’m asking you why!”

“Because I wanted to.”

“That’s a lie! You did that just to placate me!”

That wasn’t entirely untrue, but it wasn’t the only reason. “I feel like _you_ should be the one placating since I was forced into that situation.”

Wade at least had the decency to look guilty about that. “I’m sorry…” He muttered.

Peter sighed. “It’s fine. It’s not like I was completely controlled by my dick or something. I still had a choice to web you up and walk away. I didn’t.”

Wade fidgeted with his fingers for a bit before asking, “Why didn’t you?”

“Well… You were right. It was definitely a once in a lifetime experience. And I did enjoy it. And…” Peter shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind enjoying it again. With or without the crazy shared sensation thing.”

The white eyes of Deadpool’s mask stretched wide in shock. “You… You want to have sex again?”

“Not just sex. I can’t do casual. So I guess that’s up to you.”

“Wait… Are you asking if I want to be in a relationship with you? I mean… I’m hearing that wrong. I have to be. There’s no way that _Spider-man_ would-”

“You’re right. Spider-man is not asking you for a relationship.” Peter’s hands hovered over his mask. “I’m asking you as the person under the mask. That’s the person who gets too attached and acts excessively romantic and misses everything that’s ever scheduled because Spider-man gets in the way.”

Running his fingers along the line of the mask, Peter thought about himself and how he acted in relationships. “I’m not a very good partner because I always put Spider-man first. So I guess I’m selfish for only wanting something serious. You say a lot of things, but I’ve heard little on your view of relationships. So… That’s why it’s up to you.”

“Spidey…” Wade’s voice was soft and angry. “I have the biggest fucking crush on you. I’ve been pretty blatant about that. You can’t just throw that in my face like some joke-”

“I’m not joking.”

“You’re lying!”

Peter dropped his hands. “I’ll take off my mask, but only if you say you want what I want. If you’re willing to work for that - for us. The first step in that is trust. This isn’t going to work unless you trust me.”

“But why would you want to be with me?” Wade whispered.

Peter shrugged. “I’d be dating my best friend. Plus, the sex is good.”

“I’m your best friend?”

“Well… Yeah.”

“Of course the sex is good, I’m great in bed.” Wade’s voice was thick, like he was holding back tears.

Peter chuckled. “I can’t argue that.”

“I’m a very needy person, Spidey. I require lots of kisses. And nicknames. And cuddles. Near constant cuddles. And I like to cook a lot. I’ll serve you breakfast in bed and you’re not allowed to tell me that’s stupid.”

“Okay.” Peter smiled.

“Movie night at least once a week!”

“If I have to do a hero thing, then can we pause or reschedule?”

“As long as I go with you.”

“Okay. But I have to have time for video games. They help me de-stress. No complaining.”

“Then I get to cuddle you while you play.”

“As long as you don’t try to distract me with sex.”

“No sex?” Wade pouted.

“Sex after.”

“Deal!”

“So do you believe me now?”

“...Yes.”

“Do you want to date?”

“Do I get to call you my boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

“Will you call _me_ your boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes.” Hesitantly, Wade reached up and pulled off his mask, refusing to look at Peter. “Do you still want to?” He voice was almost too soft to hear.

“I’ve seen it before, you know. And yes. I still want to.”

“I showed you mine.” Wade shuffled his feet.

“Yeah,” Peter pulled off his mask. “Do you still want to?”

“Yes…” Wade breathed, eyes wide. “I do.”

Peter couldn’t help but blush a little at Wade’s tone of voice. “So… You want to start on that cuddling?”

In a blur of movement, Peter was swept off his feet and walked over to the small couch where Wade collapsed on it and wrapped himself around the smaller man. “Name?”

“Peter Parker.”

“Pete. Petey. Pete-Par. Pete-ums. Petey-bear. Pete-ster. Parkster. Pete-a-boo. P-”

Peter groaned in pain. “You’re not gonna use all of those, are you?”

“And many many more. You agreed.”

With a sigh, Peter let his head rest against Wade’s chest. “Yeah, I did.” He smirked. “It’s gonna be bad if we both end up clingy.”

“Or it’s gonna lead to lots and lots of great sex!”

“Sure, sure.”

“Speaking of, I want your dick down my throat asap.”

Peter blushed. “Well, at least you’re honest with what you want.”

A wolfish grin spread across Wade’s face. “Oh, Baby Boy. We’re just getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m terrible about never writing top Peter. So here’s my valiant attempt at changing that! lol I hope it wasn’t awful. ;-p
> 
> I'm ending this here because if I continue it'll end up just chapter after chapter of smut. And right now I don't have the time for that since I'm working on a bazillion other things and I really need to chill da fuq out and finish my projects. lol So let's just pretend they are eventually fixed after enjoying lots more crazy mind-meld sex. hehe
> 
> If you are interested in a constant stream of Spideypool, Yuri on Ice, and random yaoi pictures, my tumblr is for you:  
> http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/
> 
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/


End file.
